Episode 142
|Image = Dissonance of Battle.PNG |Story Kanji Title = 戦いの不協和音 |Story Romaji Title = Tatakai no Fukyōwaon |Adopted = |Air Date = August 4, 2012 |Episode = 142 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Previous Episode = Chase the Infinite Clock! |Next Episode = Anti-Link |Adopted 2 = }} is the 142nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on August 4, 2012. The newly formed Fairy Tail teams head out to find the Infinity Clock, but despite Cana having stated that the teams would be compatible, rifts begin to form between the light Mages when they encounter members of the Reborn Oración Seis and struggle to fight them. Meanwhile, Gildarts and Laki arrive at an abbey near the Lobster residence, where they discover some odd inhabitants. Synopsis Lahar is seen wandering through an unknown town when he enters a pub. Fiore soldiers are in the pub mocking a drunkard, explaining that while he sits and gets drunk they are fighting in the name of justice. At this the drunkard fights the soldiers using Teleportation Magic. Lahar stops the man in the middle of the fight and reveals him to be Doranbolt. He asks Doranbolt to follow him and the two are seen standing upon a snow covered mountain top overlooking the town. Lahar tells Doranbolt that he needs his help with recent matters. Doranbolt agrees but insists on being called Mest from now on. Natsu, Elfman, Lucy and Michelle are standing opposite Jackpot, prepared for battle while Byro watches from above. Natsu and Elfman rush at Jackpot but he blocks their attack with his Slot Magic. Lucy points out that they must use teamwork to defeat him and summons Cancer to help with the attack, but the three do not get along well and begin to argue with each other. Lucy is confused by this as Cana's card predictions were supposed to create teams with good chemistry. Erza, Max and Evergreen are hiking up a rocky mountain. Evergreen complains that her feet are killing her because of her heeled shoes and Erza suggests that she stops whining and continues onward. The two bicker, causing Max to question Cana's pairings also. Natsu's team are still being defeated by Jackpot so Lucy summons Aquarius to try and help defeat him, but he uses his Slot Magic to once again counteract their advance. Aquarius, Elfman and Natsu begin to argue, causing Michelle to question why they don't work together at all. A mysterious blue haired mage is seen standing beneath a large tree holding a Celestial Spirit. An unknown man runs up to her, exclaiming that it's too dangerous to wander outside alone. He tells her that someone named "Fabrizio" has been taken and she quietly says that it may be her turn next. In an unknown mountain pass Wendy and Bickslow encounter Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper's lack of memory becomes evident as he doesn't remember being Erigor of Eisenwald. Wendy's attack is backfired by Grim Reaper, who uses it to fly a herd of cows through the air. Bickslow pushes Wendy out of the way and is buried beneath the cows as Grim Reaper allows them to fall. Samuel interrupts Happy, Carla and Pantherlily and explains to the Exceed team that the Infinity Clock has been completed by the Reborn Oración Seis and that the situation is becoming so complicated that he needs their help. He asks Carla if she has seen any visions in regards to the clock. She reveals that she has and that what she has seen worries her. He tells her that what is most worrying is the fact that the Zentopia doctrine is being misused. Gajeel and Juvia arrive at a destroyed church and see Mary Hughes emerging from the wreckage of a church, regretting what they had just done. Guttman Kubrick follows behind and begins stomping on Mary, telling her that the Zentopia doctrine means to do what is asked and not to question the faith. He attacks her with his Rapture Magic. He next attacks Gajeel and Juvia and revels in their pain. Gildarts and Laki stand outside a mysterious abbey. When Gildarts asks for entry, a nun says that they do not allow outsiders to come in. When refused entry, they sneak into the place through the wooden beams. After being discovered, the priests and nuns within the abbey attack the pair in a zombie-like fashion. Gildarts uses his Disassembly Magic and discovers that they weren't human. Laki explains that they were wood dolls, but it was not Molding Magic that created them. Brain II suddenly appears on the rooftop of Kardia Cathedral and looks down blankly at the area beneath him. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Elfman Strauss vs. Jackpot (started) *Bickslow & Wendy Marvell vs. Erigor (started) *Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick (started) *Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta's Infiltration (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) **Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer **Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius **Summoned Nico *Disassembly Magic(分開 Punkai) *Molding Magic (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō) **Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 ウッドメイク Uddo Meiku) *Rapture Magic *Slot Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic(滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic(滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic(火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) *Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) *Teleportation Magic (瞬間の魔法 Shunkan no Mahō) *Storm Magic *Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō) **Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki) *Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) *Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) Spells used *Bubble Shot *Zero Distance: Baryon Formation *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Vernier (瞬足 バニーア Banīa) *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack(火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) *Lightning Bonus *Steel Wall *Return *Magic Crunchy-kun *Shaggy Pool *Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō) *Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天竜の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki) *Iron Dragon's Club (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon) *Lightning Rays *Black Tornado *Thunder Shot *Wind Blast *Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance *Wood Merging Spell Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Sycthe *Scissors Items used *Urn *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes